Flawed Characters
by SpiffyBug
Summary: Jeez, I don't wanna give it all away! Suffice to say that it starts where the anime ends, and I'm adding some characters (hey, so many have died, why not?).
1. Default Chapter

Warning: this starts out mushy, but after the first 2 paragraphs, it's not that bad.  
All the usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
Meryl had never felt so happy before. Everything and everyone around her seemed to radiate pure joy. They had finally managed to reach the under-water source, and now it sprayed up from the well like a fountain, covering everyone with a refreshing mist.  
  
But the water wasn't the only reason she was happy. The true reason for her smile was walking towards them, waving happily. Vash the Stampede, the 60 billion $$ man, was considered a walking disaster, but she knew his true, gentle, peace-loving nature. And he was alive and well, so she could tell him how much she cared for him! She knew that she'd find a way to gather her courage and finally say to him--  
  
What the heck is he carrying? Meryl asked.  
  
Millie said.  
  
They both stared at Vash and his baggage. At first, it looked like a white blob. Then they realized it was the back end of someone that Vash was carrying over his shoulder. Whoever it was was apparently wounded. Meryl's first instinct was to call a doctor, but she hesitated.  
  
Should I go get a doctor, Ma'am? Millie asked.  
  
I don't know, Millie. I think-- I think that's Knives.  
  
If any doubt existed in Meryl's mind as to the owner of that particular posterior, it was erased by the suspiciously nervous smile of Vash's face. Meryl stormed towards him with Millie in tow, feeling chills despite the desert heat. They met Vash on the outskirts of the town, which were now deserted, as everyone was celebrating at the well.  
  
Uh... I see you got the well going. Vash said cheerily.  
  
Yeah! Isn't it great Mr. Vash--  
  
Meryl interrupted. And to Vash she snapped, Don't think you can distract us. Who is that? She pointed to the limp body. Is that KNIVES?!  
  
Ah, ah! Not so loud! Vash said, looking around as he motioned for her to calm down. I'm not sure how many people know his name here. Prompted by Meryl's glare, he continued, Yes, it's Knives. We need to get him to my room. He's, uh, kinda shot up. I bandaged him best I could but-- There was a silent plea in his eyes as he looked at Meryl and Millie.  
  
Meryl fought down the anger and fear that was churning in her stomach. she said, take him to your room. Millie and I will meet you there with medical supplies. BUT he's your responsibility!  
  
I know, Vash said, with a calm, sad smile. Rem asked me to take care of him.  
  
His solemnness and sadness eased Meryl's anger, but her mind was still buzzing as she and Millie picked up medical supplies. Knives is injured for now, but when he gets better, he'll be dangerous again. How does Vash expect to pacify him? I can't believe he did this! Strike that, she thought with a sigh. Of course he'd do it, because it's the STUPIDEST--  
  
  
  
Meryl snapped out of her internal monologue with a start.  
  
You're very quiet-- Millie continued.  
  
It's nothing, Meryl said. I'm just... worried. How are we supposed to take care of, let alone hide, a temperamental, living bomb?  
  
Well, as my youngest older sister used to say, We'll burn those bridges when we get to them,' Millie stated cheerily. Uh, cross. I mean cross those bridges', she corrected.  
  
Meryl said with a sigh, I think you were closer the first time.


	2. What About Knives?

All the regular disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
The situation was not quite as bad as Meryl had imagined. After the girls had helped Vash bandage his wounds, he explained that forming the angel arm required a special gun like the type that Knives had and had given to Vash. And I left them both in the desert, Vash ended.  
  
Well, that's great, Meryl said in a hushed voice. We've got a brilliant psychopath hell-bent on humanity's destruction next door, but at least he's unarmed. Meryl winced. No pun intended. And you said that Knives got the guns that you two used. So what, did he find them, or did he make them, cause if he made them then what's stopping him from making them again?  
  
Vash opened his mouth to talk, but Meryl wasn't done with him yet.  
  
Furthermore, we probably shouldn't stay here. Or anywhere where there are a lot of people. I know that this town isn't necessarily _large_, but--  
  
Can I talk yet? Vash asked.  
  
Meryl got the hint. She crossed her arms and sat back in the desk chair, unhappy, but quiet.  
  
We have to stay here cause Knives is too hurt to move him now. Both girls nodded their heads a bit in agreement. Vash changed his sitting position on the desk so that both of his legs could swing freely. I don't know whether of not Knives created the guns. He went into a wrecked ship, and about... I dunno, a year later I guess, he came out with the guns.  
  
Well, if it took him a year, then it's quite possible that he created them, Meryl reasoned. Wait, you didn't see him for a year? What did you do, just bum around the entire time?  
  
Yeah. It got pretty lonely. Vash said sadly.  
  
Millie gave Vash a sympathetic look from where she sat on one of the beds. Meryl dropped her head into her hands. A low groan filled the room.  
  
Meryl looked up sharply. That wasn't me, she said. Before she could utter another word, Vash had the door open and was sprinting to his room.  
  
Don't follow me! he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
How many times am I going to hear that? Meryl wondered, not without bitterness.  
  
Ma'am? What do we do now? Millie asked.  
  
Uh, I guess... we can start on supper, Meryl said, ending with the confident tone Millie was quite used to by now.  
  
Millie thought. She's going to be okay.  
  
********  
  
The next week or so followed a similar trend. Vash took care of Knives while the girls worked. Meryl still had her waitressing job (though not without some awkward moments, as she was still known as one of the chicks who brought Vash the Stampede to town). Millie had thoroughly impressed her employer with her strength and work ethic, so he had hired her again for the newest job, constructing a windmill. The girls' jobs earned _just_ enough to provide for everyone. Even so, Vash had offered to get a part-time job, but Meryl insisted that he keep an eye on Knives 24/7. It was a stressful way of life for all of them, but it was also peaceful thus far.  
  
However, life has a way of changing, and one particular afternoon, Meryl came home to find Vash and Millie sitting in the girls' room looking more nervous than usual.  
  
What? What's wrong? Meryl asked tensely. Is he fully healed now?  
  
He's been fully healed for a while now Ma'am, Millie said, a bit surprised that Meryl hadn't realized it yet. We're just trying to think of things for Mr. Knives to do. He's getting bored.  
  
He's read every book in this entire town! Vash said exasperated. He likes gardening okay, but there's only so much you can do with a flower box, and I'm not sure I can trust him outdoors. He might run away or start a fight. Maybe both, he said with a pained expression, apparently envisioning the disaster. I've suggested that he take up knitting or cooking lessons, Vash continued, but he just looks at me like I'm stupid or something.  
  
Meryl decided to behave herself, so she just said, We could order some more books maybe. Uh... does he have any hobbies? Besides destroying the human race.  
  
I asked him that, Vash said.   
  
The room was silent for a moment. Suddenly, a loud _thump_ came from next door.  
  
Right! Knives! Supper! Vash said as he hurried out the door.  
  
Meryl's thoughts about the Knives issues were just going in circles, so she decided to create a distraction. So Millie, how was your day?  
  
Millie was about halfway through an amusing story about a thomas riding contest between her mom and dad (the subject of work had somehow been left behind) when Vash burst back into the room.  
  
I remembered something! Oh, sorry to interrupt, he said to Millie.  
  
No, it's okay. What did you remember Mr. Vash?  
  
Knives likes plants! Vash said happily. He noticed Meryl rolling her eyes. No, what I mean is that he likes to study plants and stuff. I could get some textbooks, like the ones they use to teach plant scientists. I'll see if I can find any he hasn't read yet.  
  
Wait a minute, Meryl said. First, _where_ are you planning on going to get these books? Second, how do plan to pay for them? Third, what about Knives? How are you going to watch him? The nearest city that would have those kind of books is more than two days away.  
  
Vash said, but the nearest caravan trail is only about three hours away by thomas. I could take off early in the day, leaving Knives a lunch of course, shop around with the money I've had stored up, and get back in time for dinner.  
  
But, but that would leave Knives alone for most the day. No way! If anyone's going to go, it'll be Millie and me, Meryl said firmly.  
  
But we can't, Millie protested. The caravan will be passing by in the middle of the week, and we have work.  
  
Then we can hire someone to go for us with a list! Meryl said desperately.  
  
asked Vash. He had a point. They really didn't know anyone who didn't have other obligations of their own to deal with. And they couldn't just let this opportunity pass. Anything to keep Knives occupied...  
  
Sensing the resignation in Meryl's posture (and relieved that Meryl hadn't thought to ask how he acquired stored up cash), Vash reassured her the best he could. After all, you two have your guns, and without his, he's basically harmless.  
  
Meryl snorted. she said after Vash left.  
  
I really do think it'll turn out okay, Millie said.  
  
I hope so, Millie, Meryl said as she unpacked the two dinners she'd brought home from work, But as Millie helped get our silverware, she couldn't help but think, There are just so many ways that this could go _wrong_, that's all.


	3. In Preparation for Tomorrow

All the usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
  
The day before Vash's departure was marked with an air of anticipation and much preparation on everyone's part. First, they had to get a thomas ready for Vash to ride. After several trial runs, it was determined that he got bucked off of Millie's thomas less. While Vash went back to his room to get some ice packs and Band-Aids, Millie and Meryl checked to make sure that the thomas was in good physical condition and that the saddle could withstand whatever rough conditions the might come across. As soon as they were satisfied with the transportation, Meryl and Millie set off to town to take care of the rider.  
  
*****  
  
The contents of a box of crayons lay spread out on a bed. All except the yellow one, that is. It was currently being used to color a cute little dog. The artist filled the pup in completely, careful to stay within the lines, and then he looked at the spectrum before him, contemplating what color to use for shading. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps in the hall. The crayons were quickly covered by the blanket, and the Spot -n- Friends coloring book was stashed under the mattress. Knives may have been bored out of his skull, but he'd rather kiss a human than be caught partaking in such a juvenile behavior.  
  
No sooner had the last remaining piece of evidence been hidden than Vash walked in the room. Knives recognized at once Vash's posture.  
  
What have they done to you now? Knives asked, his deep rooted anger rising again.  
  
No one's done anything. I fell off a thomas, Vash said, a bit more sharply than the words called for, but when he was talking to Knives, every sentence he said seemed to carry more weight, more importance, than the words alone.  
  
Knives eyed Vash suspiciously. How many times did you fall off?  
  
Well, I wasn't really counting, Vash said, trying to sound lighthearted. As usual, his friendliness showed no effect on Knives. So, what did you do today?  
  
Knives eyes immediately darted to the tossed up blanket, but he irritably said, Nothing. Because there's nothing interesting to do. Knives had found that guilt-tripping Vash was the only thing better for stress release than coloring anymore. Are you trying to dull my mental capabilities? You're already trying to turn me into a physical lump! he accused, shaking a shackled ankle for emphasis.   
  
Indeed, Vash had made sure Knives' access to the outside world was limited. His ankle was chained to his bed, which was weighed down with sandbags. Even if Knives could've summoned the strength to break through the door or the boarded up window with the bed in tow, he wouldn't get far without being noticed, or without any help, as all of his followers were dead. Also, Vash was sure to stay within earshot of Knives at all times, and Knives had yet to think up a quiet way to break the chain. If only he had one of the guns, or the means to make a new one... But such wishful thinking would get him nowhere, and he knew it. The chain's length was just enough that he could reach both beds, the desk, the tub and chamber pot Vash had set up for him, and the shut up window, which allowed nothing to be seen save the light that made it's way through thin cracks between the boards.  
  
It was a dull existence, giving Knives little to do but sit and think, and think.  
  
I know you're bored, Knives, Vash said. That's why I'm going to leave for a little while. To get you something to do. Vash explained his plans for the next day, including that the nice, heavily armed ladies next door would be keeping an ear out in case he tried to start anything. Vash was glad to see that his promise of deeper, more thought provoking literature seemed to spark his brother's interest.  
  
*****  
  
You told him everything?! Meryl shouted.  
  
Not everything. And shh! Vash replied, stretching out his legs. The girls and he were enjoying the calm of the evening, watching the sky's artistic show of color as the suns set. He'd figure it out eventually anyway, Vash continued, and there's no point in him thinking that he knows something that I don't know he knows.  
  
said Meryl, who was too tired to dwell on that. Are you ready for tomorrow? Millie and I filled the canteens--  
  
And we got you a big box of donuts for a snack! Millie said excitedly. It's a surprise!  
  
Oh, wow. Thanks! Vash said. He smiled over at Meryl, who looked at her coffee cup.  
  
So, uh, do you need a coat? she asked, looking up. I noticed you don't have your red one...  
  
I... I left it with the guns. I don't need it anymore, Vash explained. There was a brief silence, then he continued, But I've already got a new one. It's a little long, but--  
  
I could hem it-- Meryl interrupted, then blushed slightly and looked at her coffee again. Uh, I mean, if you think it would help.  
  
Don't worry about it, Vash said casually. It's late, and I have to get up early. G'night girls!  
  
Meryl didn't look up until Vash had left, and caught Millie grinning at her. Not one word, she said. Ah! I forgot to ask again.  
  
Ask what, Ma'am? Millie asked.  
  
Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where Vash got the money for the coat, and the money he's going to spend on books...  
  
Oh, I know that! Millie said.   
  
  
  
Yep. Y'know how he likes to play with children. So I suggested that he watch some as a job, since they were all hanging around and playing with him anyway.  
  
But he's supposed to be watching Knives! Meryl protested.  
  
Well, they usually stay right out front of the house, Millie explained, so he could hear anything major that Knives might try to do. Besides, a little distance between siblings is good now and then. Trust me, I know, she said smiling.  
  
True as that may be, Meryl stormed, it's a poor excuse to allow a large number of this town's children to congregate outside a psycho-killer's room. Meryl stiffly marched back inside.  
  
Oh, dear, Millie thought as the sounds of angry voices began to reach her outside.


	4. Welcome to My Parlor...

All the usual disclaimers apply. A special thanks to Jillian S. (artchick12) for proofreading this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Vash woke up feeling tired. He hated it when Meryl went on tirades like that, and while she usually had a few good points, she never seemed to listen to his. She was loud, too. If Knives didn't end up getting them kicked out, Vash was pretty sure Meryl's mouth would.  
  
Not that I wasn't yelling back... he admitted to himself.  
  
Vash finished getting dressed and ready, but he couldn't find his new coat. After searching the room high and low (as much as he could without waking Knives), he gave up and headed out the door.  
  
There it was, folded neatly at his feat. He looked his coat over briefly and put it on, only to find that it was now the perfect length.  
  
And then, she does the nicest things... he thought, feeling more cheerful as he walked to where the thomas was tied.  
  
*****  
  
Meryl's day didn't start nearly as well as Vash's. Even though she hurried getting ready and ran all the way to work, she couldn't make up the time she lost over-sleeping, and despite the fact that Meryl's boss spent a little over ten minutes yelling at her, his face still seemed to be in a permanent scowl whenever he looked her way. The rest of the day wasn't much better. She couldn't shake the fear that Knives would do something awful, and Vash would be too far away to stop him. Every break, Meryl ran to the guys' room and pressed her ear to the door. Usually nothing seemed amiss. It was quiet, but there were occasional noises that indicated movement. On her last break, however, it seemed too quiet. Meryl held her breath and strained to hear...  
  
Hi, Meryl!  
  
Meryl yelled. She spun around, heart pounding, to see Millie smiling at her.  
  
Millie started, but Meryl cut her off with a frantic hand gesture. Millie said in a hushed voice, You're checking up on Mr. Knives.  
  
Meryl motioned for Millie to be quiet, and listened once again. This time she heard movement and a sound like pencils hitting the floor. Then there was silence. Meryl relaxed.  
  
You don't need to worry anymore, Ma'am, Millie continued. I was able to get the rest of the day off, so I'll keep an eye on Mr. Knives.  
  
Meryl let out a sigh of relief. Good. Thank you, Millie. I-- I'm going to be late! Meryl sprinted back to work. I can't wait until this day is over, she thought. Vash better be here _on time_!  
  
*****  
  
Where is he?! Meryl shouted (as quietly as she could) as she paced around the girls' room.  
  
Millie pondered the possibilities. Maybe Mr. Vash was in a gun fight, maybe he stopped to talk to people and lost track of time, maybe the line to pay for the books was unusually long, or maybe he just fell of the thomas. Millie was going to share her thoughts, but she didn't want to interrupt Meryl, who was still fretting. Millie watched her pace back and forth, face flushed and fists clenched. In all honesty, Millie didn't completely understand Meryl's current state of panic. After all, if Mr. Knives was planning on doing anything, he would have done it in the middle of the day, when it was hardest for Mr. Vash to come back. And it's silly for us to be afraid of a situation we haven't even _seen_, Millie thought. Neither of the girls had been allowed into the room since Knives had entered it, not even to help Vash move the extra bed in. The only time they had dared was last night, when Meryl had snuck in to grab Vash's coat, but she was very fast, and it was pitch dark. Not that I really want to meet him, Millie concluded. From what Mr. Vash told us, he sounds like he's not very nice.  
  
So I guess there's only one answer to this problem! Meryl stated firmly.  
  
Millie woke up out of her thoughts with the vague feeling she'd missed most of a conversation.  
  
Well, with Vash so late, Meryl explained, it's the least we can do to make sure he keeps his temper.  
  
asked Millie.  
  
Knives, duh, Meryl retorted. Weren't you listening? We are going to bring him supper.  
  
*****  
  
Knives had been a busy guy. Well, as busy as you can be when you're chained to a bed. He'd watered and trimmed his little garden in a flower box, cleaned everything within chain's length and made the beds, colored five Spot -n- Friends pages in his coloring book, and with the paper and pencils Vash had given him, he drew and wrote a bit. That was all before noon.  
  
After an unsatisfactory lunch consisting of room temperature pizza toast and a couple of sandwiches, Knives resorted to sharpening pencils and flicking them at the ceiling for entertainment. He'd almost gotten ten in a row when a yell from outside startled him. But it was just the girls next door, and very little else happened the rest of the day in his isolated room at the far edge of the little town in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Knives was perfectly aware of how degrading his situation seemed. He missed being feared and revered by his followers, and with out them, his ship, his gun, or any plants nearby, there was little he could do. But Knives had learned a lot about patience. In the last several years he'd had to live in a sort of special care unit to heal from Vash's attack in July. This situation was similar. He couldn't move, but his brain was still active. Changes were still taking place, but without Legato's help, Knives' Armageddon would be slower in coming.  
  
Pity he died, Knives thought, He would have come in handy right about now. Hm. At least he managed to make his death useful. Knives' train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
E-Excuse us. The owner of the voice cleared her throat and started over, Excuse us, Mr. Knives.  
  
Who are you? Knives asked, relatively sure he knew the answer.  
  
I-I'm Meryl Stryfe and, uh, I'm with Millie Thompson. We're your neighbors...  
  
What do you want? Knives said, pulling pencils out of the ceiling.  
  
Uh, well, we realized that Mr. Vash was late in bringing you supper, so... we took the liberty of preparing you a meal. If you're hungry, that is.  
  
One moment, Knives said. He took the rest of the pencils, put them on the desk, and considered the newest set of circumstances. He really didn't want to deal with any stupid or annoying women, but he _was_ hungry, the scents making their way under the door were delicious, and he was interested in meeting the girls that Vash obviously associated with, yet refused to tell Knives about. Come in.  
  
The door opened, at first just a crack, then enough to let the two girls through. The first one, who carried the tray of food, was short with dark hair and eyes tinged with fear. The second one was tall with long brown hair and very wide eyes. Both girls were wearing coats. They entered, the first directly in front of the second, who's body was slightly bent as if she were resisting the urge to cower behind her friend (as if she could). It might have been amusing if Knives didn't find it so pathetic.  
  
Meryl paused. It was chilling to see him just sitting there, dressed like a common person in one of Vash's button-down shirts and some tan slacks. In fact, in that outfit she could see some small similarities between the two, but if Vash hadn't told her, she never would've thought they were twins. It was in the eyes really, not the color so much as the coldness, the mercilessness... the annoyance. Crap, I've just been staring at him. Got to-- Meryl took a few steps forward, but hesitated when something caught her eye. A curved line had been painted on the floor from the left wall to the right wall. Meryl had stopped just short of crossing it.  
  
Ah, yes, Knives said, following her gaze, Vash's little Knives-can't-cross-here line. Your instincts serve you well.  
  
Meryl didn't know what to make of his remark. Was he going to attack her? She'd just have to risk it. And Millie does have her stun gun, Meryl reminded herself. She set her jaw and walked forward to set the tray on the desk.  
  
You are...? Knives asked.  
  
Oh, Meryl, she said, realizing that reintroductions were required now that they were past the door.  
  
And that would make you Millie, he said with a calm, almost disinterested voice. Knives saw the tall girl nod nervously. She had one hand tucked under her coat, no doubt holding onto her weapon tightly.  
  
Well, here's your supper. If you need anything else, just call. Meryl said as she made her way quickly to the door.  
  
You like Vash, don't you?  
  
Meryl spun around and locked eyes with him. She tried, but couldn't read his intentions. All that was on the surface of his face was a detached civility.  
  
Mr. Vash is a very nice person, Millie said, without the slightest note of fear. He looks out for everyone and tries to help those in need.  
  
In other words, he helps the weak and stupid to survive, a poor philosophy. Such actions weaken a race. It's one of the ideas taught to him by you humans. It goes against nature, Knives said with a smirk.  
  
So does killing off an entire race just because you don't like them, Millie replied.  
  
Before Knives could say anything, Meryl shouted, Enjoy your supper! grabbed Millie's wrist, and ran out the door, slamming it behind them.  
  
Sorry, Ma'am, Millie whispered, I just had to say something--  
  
It's all right, Meryl cut her off. I just wanted to get out of there. C... Could you feel something? Like an ominous power?  
  
Millie nodded.  
  
We can't stay here... the people... Meryl murmured as she shut their door.  
  
*****  
  
Vash came running into town, the thomas' reigns in one hand. He'd decided he'd make better time on his own two feet compared to continually falling off and getting back on the thomas. So far, the last two iles, he'd just booked it.  
  
Knives is gonna be pissed cause he's hungry. Meryl's gonna be pissed cause I'm late... Damn, their light's still on, too! he thought as he loosely tied the reigns to a post out front.  
  
Vash tip-toed past the girls' room and quietly opened his door. It was dark inside, and Vash didn't want to turn on a light and wake up Knives, which meant he tripped over the desk chair and woke Knives up anyway.  
  
Enjoy your trip? Knives asked.  
  
No, it was kinda painful, Vash said.  
  
I meant to the caravan, Knives said with a sigh.   
  
Uh, are you hungry? Vash asked.  
  
No. The girls next door brought supper.  
  
They brought supper?  
  
Uh huh.  
  
They brought you supper?  
  
Yes. Now **shut up**.  
  
Vash decided not to push the issue with Knives that night. He quietly ducked out and headed to the girls' room to see if they were all right.  
  
Oh, we're just fine, Millie said after she opened the door.  
  
Meryl's not too upset, is she?  
  
No, no, Millie re-assured him. She was pretty shaky, but after the first couple of drinks she loosened up quite a bit!  
  
Vash said. He glanced over Millie's shoulder to the small, limp body in bed and the empty bottle on the desk. I'll leave you to your letter writing then.  
  
Okay. Bye, Mr. Vash!  
  
Goodnight, Millie. Vash walked down the hall, appreciating the peace brought by night and sleep, and acutely aware of the tension that would return with the rising suns.


	5. Get In Their Heads

All the usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
  
The suns were already well above the horizon by the time Knives awoke. He stretched and then just lay in bed, pondering his latest dream.  
  
He had been back in his old fortress, with all the loyal Gung-ho Guns and Legato (all alive). They sat all over the floor with Spot -n- Friends coloring books, and they used easels, not covered with paint, but with human blood. Knives had walked around, admiring their work as they all stroked the pages with crimson brushes. All, that is, except for Legato, who forced humans to paint for him, tearing at their own flesh to spread scarlet across the pages.  
  
Does it please you, master? Legato asked, but before Knives could do much more than chuckle, a miserable sobbing woke him and followed him beyond the dream...  
  
Knives turned his head. In the dim light of the shut up room, he could see the glisten of tears running down Vash's face. Is he finishing the dream I started? Knives wondered, but he knew it'd be pointless to ask, as Vash rolled over and fell into a deeper sleep. Staring at the back of his twin's head, Knives realized now would be the time to act. Vash was undoubtedly exhausted from yesterday's events, whatever they were. It was unprecedented for him to sleep in. Could he act now, without awakening his keeper? It was a common dilemma: act now or wait for a better time. Knives relaxed and laid down. He had been hasty before. Not this time. Besides, he still couldn't find a way out of his chains. Yet. And there was a question of the girls...  
  
He had asked them about Vash on a whim, but their reactions made it clear. If he ever killed Vash, the next dish they'd serve him would probably be his last. Knives hadn't felt threatened by a human in a very long time. The fact that he did now pissed him off severely.  
  
Knives sat on his bed, stewing, but the pair of saddle bags on the desk caught his eye.  
  
Vash awoke to the clink of chains across the floor and the rustle of paper. He opened his eyes to see Knives seated at the desk, giving a green covered book an appraising look.  
  
What is _this_? he asked.  
  
Vash furrowed his brow as he remembered, A book of poetry.  
  
Plugging more silly human sentimentality, Vash?  
  
Not all of the books in there are for you, y'know, Vash said with a yawn, trying to wake himself up. His stuffy head told him that he must have had another sad dream. What time is it?  
  
Almost noon, Knives said. You must have had quite a journey. What took you so long?  
  
Vash started, looking a bit sheepish, I had some difficulty with the thomas... and then there was a small fight in a bar that I helped out with... He glanced at the bullet holes that lined the bottom of his new coat. But mostly, it was that. Vash was looking at the thick package Knives had just pulled out of the saddlebags.  
  
Knives turned the package over in his hands. Judging by it's weight, size, and flexibility, Knives guessed that it was a stack of papers. He undid the twine and pulled back the cloth wrapper to reveal the first of several hundred hand-written pages. It read:  
  
Plants: The Black Boxes of the Lost Technology   
by Dr. William Conrad  
  
Plants are necessary for the survival of all humankind. But what are they, and how do they work? In this text I hope to address these questions and provide a history on the development of plants on Gunsmoke...  
  
Knives skimmed the rest of the page before looking up to meet Vash's eyes. You wrote all of this?  
  
Copied it, Vash corrected. It's supposedly one of the best books out there on plant research and stuff, but they're expensive, so the bookstore owner let me... well... he motioned awkwardly towards the stack of papers.  
  
Knives murmured as he flipped through the next couple of pages. Thank you, Vash.  
  
It was a common enough phrase, and Knives said it so carelessly, but Vash couldn't help but feel a surge of hope as he reflected on Knives' words. How long had it been since he'd last heard any word of thanks from his brother? How long had it been since there was a reason for thanks?  
  
I started all wrong, Vash thought as he got up to start some toast and eggs. Meryl was right, I just sat there. I followed him aimlessly and silently. And when I did take a stand... I shot him in the leg. After that, I wouldn't want to listen to me either. Vash looked over at Knives, whose brow furrowed with concentration as he read. But there are no guns now, just us. If we can keep our tempers... Vash sighed as he dished up the eggs.  
  
_People have many different ways of thinking..._  
  
I know, Rem, Vash thought, eyes blinking hard against tears as he set a plate in front of... her murderer. My brother, Vash added. And we have the ability to right our wrongs. I started wrong, but I can still make it up. Vash felt better, and decided to indulge himself in some poetry. Not like there's any other type, he thought wryly. Then again, he didn't know what Knives had been up to those many years they were apart.  
  
Then again, he was pretty sure he didn't want to read anything Knives might have written.  
  
The rest of the afternoon passed in the same manner: both brothers deeply absorbed in literature and their own thoughts, while at the same time ignoring each other. The peace wasn't broken until early evening when the sound of footsteps and voices made their way through the door.  
  
The girls are home, Vash thought warmly. They were always a welcome break from Knives' usually sullen and cold attitude. And really, I'd be worried if I didn't have them to help me, he mused. Vash would be hard pressed to find two people of different thinking that worked in such harmony. They were an excellent example of what peace could be achieved through patience and love. They were also great friends and... were footing the bill for Knives and his current lifestyle. Oh, yeah. Need to try to fix that, Vash remembered with a tinge of guilt. In fact...  
  
Uh, I'm gonna go see what the girls are up to, Vash informed Knives.  
  
Knives murmured, making a dismissive gesture with one hand, still too absorbed in the text to look up.  
  
Vash bounded from his chair and out the door. At least he would have, if his legs weren't so stiff from sitting around all day, so it was more like a quick hobble. He knocked on the girls' door, excited to tell them his latest breakthrough with Knives...  
  
Hello, Mr. Vash! Millie said cheerfully.  
  
Vash replied. How was... work? The scene before him wasn't right. Neither of the girls were dressed in their work uniforms. Instead, they were in their usual traveling gear with their suitcases nearby. Um, you girls going somewhere? he asked nervously.  
  
Millie started weakly.  
  
Meryl interrupted with a tone that knew no compromise, Vash, we're moving.  
  
  
========  
Author's Note: Dr. William Conrad is from the Trigun Maximum manga. He's making a cameo of sorts.


	6. Moving Day

So this chapter is really late... Hopefully, updates won't become an annual event. Heh.  
  
All the usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Vash asked. He felt his heart drop.  
  
Yes. It's... Knives. He makes it too dangerous for us to stay here, Meryl explained.  
  
No, I-I understand, Vash said with a weak smile. It's just, his eyes began to tear up, I'm going to miss-  
  
We can come back and visit! Millie blurted out.  
  
Millie! Don't make promises we might not be able to keep! Meryl scolded. She then turned a compassionate face to Vash I know this is difficult for you, she said, and I'm s... sor... and it's unfortunate that I've had to take such steps without consulting you first, but it's the only way to get things done efficiently, she finished in a rush.  
  
Uh... it's okay, Vash said, trying not to feel hurt by her detached and careless attitude. This is just her way of coping, he told himself.  
  
Now before we can start, Meryl said as she pulled out a notepad and pencil, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions.  
  
Vash just looked at her, bewildered. He knew she usually asked him questions before they parted ways, but this was silly.  
  
First off, can Knives be detached from his bed?  
  
Vash blinked. Wha...? What does Knives' bed have to do with anything?  
  
Obviously, if Knives is stuck to his bed, we're going to have to rent a truck to tow him to the new house. Otherwise, we can have him ride on one of our thomases with you, and fix up the bed when we get there, Meryl explained with forced patience.  
  
Wait, we're coming with you? Vash asked.  
  
Meryl lost it. She had been traveling most of the day. She was tired, dusty, hungry, thirsty, and _not_ in the mood for a case of Vash's come-and-go stupidity. That's the **_POINT_**!! she yelled. Weren't you listening?! Knives is too dangerous. He has to be moved out of town!  
  
Oh... okay, okay! Vash said relieved as he motioned for Meryl to calm down. Sorry, I just got a little confused there... uh... Knives is... well... there's no lock on the chain, so we'd have to break him out, Vash paused as Meryl wrote it down, How far is it to the new place, anyway?  
  
It's right outside of March, Millie said.  
  
Vash looked from her to Meryl. But... that's one of the Seven Cities.  
  
There's a plateau that runs between the house and the city, Meryl explained. You can't even see the city from there. It was originally built by a wealthy family. They were able to live there because of a nearby water source, but when that dried up, they moved away. The house has been empty ever since. It's not in the best condition, she said apologetically, but it's close enough to the city that Millie and I can get water and pick up our paychecks from the March City branch of Bernardelli's. And it's still far enough away that Knives won't even know how close to a city he is, if we're careful, Meryl said, lowering her voice.  
  
And it was the only place we could afford! Millie added.  
  
That too, Meryl said wearily, slouching down upon one of the beds. We're going to leave early tomorrow morning, she said to Vash, so be sure you and Knives are packed. I'll take care of the truck, and--  
  
A loud rumbling noise interrupted her.  
  
Sorry, ma'am, said Millie, but I'm really hungry.  
  
Me too, Millie. Have you guys had supper yet? Meryl asked Vash.  
  
Uh, no, not yet... Hey! That's a great idea! he said, jumping up from where he'd been leaning against the door frame.  
  
Meryl started.  
  
Since you ladies have been so busy all day, just sit yourselves down, and _I'll_ do the cooking! he explained, striking a ridiculous pose.  
  
You can cook? Millie asked innocently.  
  
Despite my reputation and rugged exterior, I am actually a culinary artist, when it comes to... _select_ dishes, Vash proclaimed.  
  
You really don't have to do that... Meryl began with an uneasy look on her face.  
  
Aw, c'mon. With everything you two have done for Knives and me, it's the least I can do in return, he said. The façade was gone, and now he was just looking imploringly at Meryl with those stupid, sad, droopy eyes of his.  
  
Can you make pudding à la mode? Millie asked.  
  
Vash looked over at Millie and paused to think. We don't have any ice cream... so how about pudding... on toast?  
  
That sounds great, Mr. Vash! Millie said, clapping her hands.  
  
It was becoming quite apparent to Meryl that she was losing control of the situation. Having just lost her last ally to pudding-on-toast, she began to resign herself to the idea of Vash cooking dinner. So, what else are we having? she asked.  
  
Vash's pause wasn't long, as there was a limited list of things he'd bothered to learn how to cook. You two like eggs?  
  
I'll have mine scrambled, please, with ketchup on top! Millie said excitedly.  
  
Sunny side up, I guess, Meryl said.  
  
Coming right up! Vash said as he ran out the door.  
  
*****  
  
When Vash burst through the door, Knives stopped writing and looked up. He showed mild surprise at the news of moving, and asked all the questions one would usually ask in such a situation. After politely refusing to eat any more egg based meals that day, he was granted a pleasantly solitary evening as Vash headed over to the girls' room with an armful of eggs.  
  
The news of the move was not entirely unexpected, but still an annoyance.  
  
Oh, well, Knives thought. It wasn't going to be too difficult to rearrange his plans. Though it certainly would be easier if we had a telephone, he grumbled. The absence of such luxuries only caused more delays. But the tables will turn soon enough, he mused. Knives picked up his pen and continued to write in complete silence, save the occasional cry of a thomas and muffled laughter from next door.  
  
*****  
  
Meryl wasn't kidding when she said early. Vash was pretty sure the sun still hadn't decided whether or not to rise that morning when the wake up call came. He rolled out of bed, scruffy and unshaven, and stretched until he was awake enough to face the day. Thirty minutes later, he and Knives were more or less ready for the long trip, with bags and bed in tow.   
  
Meryl already had the truck backed up to the door, and it wasn't long until Millie returned from the windmill site, her now ex-place of work, where she received many confused stares from and gave several unexpected hugs to her coworkers.  
  
Aren't you going to tell your boss at the diner that you quit? Vash asked Meryl when she stepped out of the truck.  
  
I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually, she said with an uncharacteristically wide smile.  
  
Loading Knives into the truck bed was only difficult due to the awkwardness of the arraignment, and before long, he was once again lying on the mattress, though he had a new ceiling to stare at. The truck bed had a canvas cover which provided some much appreciated shade and gave it an appearance akin to that of a covered wagon.  
  
While Millie saddled the thomases, and Vash kept an eye on Knives, Meryl took one last walk around the rooms to make sure nothing was left behind.  
  
Nothing was left behind. With the exception of a few new nail holes by the window (and several small holes in the ceiling over Knives' bed), there was no evidence that two women had stood vigil over a friend here, that the life's story of a most extraordinary being had been told here, and that the single largest threat to humankind had resided here. Meryl couldn't imagine the verbal battles that had happened within these walls, debating every aspect of human worth, or lack thereof. The room was quite now, though, except for a brief sigh from its lone occupant.  
  
_You can...  
  
  
  
You can stay here as long as you like.  
  
That sounds good. Might not be such a bad idea._  
  
It was a wonderful idea, Meryl murmured to herself. A noise from outside caused Meryl to stir from her thoughts, and Millie walked in to find the small insurance girl taking a deep breath and stretching like someone shrugging off the end of a dream.  
  
Everything okay, ma'am? Millie asked.  
  
Meryl relaxed her petite frame with a sigh. It's all in order. Let's get going, Millie.  
  
They left the room, leaving only the echoes of their footsteps behind.


End file.
